


Eyes On You

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Eyes, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: If Jon wants to save Martin from the Lonely, he must let Elias look at him closely. A smutty take on the Elias/Jon encounter at the Panopticon.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt "jonelias dubcon/noncon and noncon body worship with extra eyes". Not sure if this is enough of an eyeful, but I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> Words used for Jon's anatomy: cunt, cock, slit, folds, hole.

"All right," Jon whispers, his voice rough. He isn't looking at Elias. "Get on with it."

Kneeling at Jon's feet, Elias smiles. Jon is leaning against the wall, holding his jumper up so that his chest and stomach are exposed, breathing heavily while his trousers and underwear hang around his knees. Elias reaches out and rests his hands on Jon's narrow hips, shivering as he realizes that he is really getting to touch his Archivist, feel his soft, scarred skin, the sharp bones beneath it. He shuffles closer, shoving his face against Jon's thighs, inhaling his scent as deeply as he can. Jon has clenched his thighs together, hiding his cunt from Elias, but only for now. Elias will get his taste soon enough.

Martin is trapped in the Lonely with Peter Lukas, and Jon needs to get to him. He has told Elias he's willing to pay any price; in matter of seconds, Elias will see how true that is.

He nuzzles Jon's thighs, rubs his cheek against them, and after a while Jon inhales deeply and starts to spread his legs. That's when Elias sees that his Jon isn't quite human anymore; there are dozens of small eyes on his inner thighs, blinking open one by one as they're exposed. They stare at him, their gazes blank; Elias smiles at them, bringing his hands down from Jon's hips to his knees so he can hold him open, leaning between Jon's legs so he can latch his mouth on his thigh, over the eyes on it.

It's a privilege to see Jon in this state, touch his body when it's like this, marked so thoroughly by their master. Elias needs to make it clear to Jon, how appreciative he is of him and his growth.

"Elias." Jon's breath hitches, and beneath Elias's mouth, the eyes blink fast, unable to do anything else. One of Jon's hands comes down, grasping Elias by his hair, but that's all he does; he doesn't try to pull Elias away. Pleased with that, Elias drags his mouth along Jon's thigh, stopping every now and then to give it soft little sucks, stroking his tongue over the little eyes, reveling in their helpless responses. Jon squirms against his hands, his fingers tightening in Elias's hair, but again, he doesn't do more. Elias keeps going, kissing and licking his way to Jon's cunt.

"My, aren't you wet." Elias touches his nose to Jon's soft folds, sensing their dampness. It makes his own cock throb hard, smelling him like this, feeling him like this. "I'm glad we both can enjoy this, Jon."

He can hear Jon's teeth gnash together, but he doesn't care; he drags his tongue along Jon's slit, all the way from his tight hole to the swell of his cock, and despite his displeasure, Jon gasps above him. Elias closes his mouth around Jon's cock, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before wrapping his lips around it, giving it a gentle suck. Jon's hips buck, his gasp turning into a moan, and this time, his hand moves on Elias's head.

But instead of trying to push him away, Jon pulls him nearer.

Elias won't say no to an invitation like that; he sucks Jon's cock, sliding one hand up along the back of Jon's thigh, feeling several eyes blink against his palm. He takes his hand between Jon's legs, stroking his folds with a fingertip, his cock growing stiffer within his trousers as he feels tiny eyes open along the path of his finger. He trails his finger back over the eyes, making them blink and roll against his touch while Jon cries out sharply, hips jerking as he thrusts towards Elias's mouth.

"My eager Archivist." Elias rests the tip of his tongue against Jon's cock, feeling it twitch and throb. He laps at it, faster the harder it pulses. "My Jon."

He slides his finger inside Jon's warm cunt, exhaling sharply as Jon's cunt grips his finger, as Jon drips slick on his hand. Jon's fingers are curled so tight into his hair now that it hurts, but Elias doesn't mind; he is tasting his Archivist, feeling the evidence of his pleasure against his tongue, and right now it's all he wants from this world. He takes Jon's cock between his lips again, sucks it hard as he thrusts his finger inside Jon, curling it inside him. Jon clenches around it, his other hand dropping down on Elias's head as well, his slim fingers twisting into Elias's hair.

Elias moans, shoving his face harder into Jon's cunt, sliding another finger inside him as he takes his other hand between his own legs, cupping himself through his trousers. He squeezes himself as he sucks Jon, wanting to take him, wanting to feel all those eyes blinking against him as Jon wraps his legs around him, as they writhe in unison. He jabs his fingers deep into Jon, making Jon's back arch and his voice crack as Jon comes with a loud wail, rubbing himself against Elias's lips.

As Jon's knees buckle, his whole body shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, Elias keeps licking him, his cock, his folds, the eyes, continuing to fondle himself through his trousers until his cock is jerking, spilling its load. Elias moans again, the sound of it smothered against Jon's cunt, and Jon grunts and grips Elias's hair tight, finally pulling him off.

"You promised you'd tell me," Jon demands, his voice somehow firm and frail at the same time. "How do I make it to the Lonely?"

Elias pants, staring a strand of slick hanging between his lips and Jon's wet, flushed cunt, at the little eyes that have never once stopped staring at him. He licks his lips, breaking of the strand, and withdraws his fingers from Jon so he can take them into his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucks them clean. He can feel the eyes, the Beholding stare at him, indifferent but hungry.

He knows Jon won't think about this again; as soon as he has his clothes back on, as soon as he's in the Lonely and chasing after Martin, Jon will put this behind him as if it never happened. But Elias will cherish this, the memory of having his Archivist for the first time.

He doesn't intend it to be the last.

"As you wish," Elias says, opening his eyes. He smiles, and all the eyes on Jon's skin blink in response to him. "Listen."


End file.
